


まわされた慎二

by Duriansbicycle



Category: Fate/stay night: Heaven's Feel (Anime 2017)
Genre: Gang Rape, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 02:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duriansbicycle/pseuds/Duriansbicycle
Summary: 士郎要求二爷必须要在班级里接受100个以上的男生轮奸，不然就不跟他做爱的一个小脑洞。





	まわされた慎二

“啊啊……好爽……大鸡巴顶到深处了……呜啊啊啊啊……”  
蓝色波浪头发的高中男生正躺在课桌上，菊穴里正紧紧地夹着一根尺寸偏粗的肉棒。  
他的脸庞上被乳白色的精液涂满，正不断地呻吟，后方肉棒带给他的冲击实在过大，他翻起了白眼，吐出了舌头。  
“喂，你这母猪！别忘了我前面这里！”  
一个男生悄悄地靠近了他，他的裤子已经脱下，肉棒擎天伫立，紫黑色的龟头仿若大炮一般，随时要发射出子种液体。  
“啊啊啊……我现在就给你舔……唔啾啾啾……唔唔唔。”  
慎二顺从地把男生的肉棒纳入了自己的口腔之中，肉棒灵巧地在他的口腔深处上下移动。  
他使用着他的舌头舔着男生的肉棒，发出了更为强烈的“啾啾啾”的声音，仿佛是在舔一根冰淇淋。慎二享受着舔弄着它的时刻。  
男生忍不住把慎二那蓝色的头发抓住，让他的喉头纳入自己的龟头，如果不是因为他的肉棒实在过于粗长，恐怕他就连下方的两个睾丸都要让慎二纳入自己的口中。  
“唔……！唔啊啊，啾啾……”突然被深喉，慎二忍不住发出了痛苦且愉悦的声音。  
“真舒服……母狗，待会儿别忘了舔老子的睾丸。”  
男生恶狠狠地道。  
这边慎二沉迷于深喉口交，那边正在操他屁眼的男生感觉到他的菊穴放松了下来，不再紧致地缠住自己的鸡巴，就用力地拍了一下他的臀部。  
“你可别忘了我这边！夹紧一点你的骚屄！”  
“唔啊啊啊啊……！”  
臀部被后方的男生一拍打，慎二忍不住发出了口齿不清的声音，但前方还在为另一个男生深喉口交，他无法说出完整的句子。  
他只好往下腹部用力，赶紧让自己的直肠尽量夹紧后方男生的肉棒。  
“看来你很享受啊，慎二。这些天来你每天都对樱做这么残酷的事情，看看今天被同样地对待感觉如何？”  
士郎的忽然出现令慎二的眼里出现了一丝恐惧与后悔。  
明明自己深爱的人就在自己的面前，然而为什么自己要被这样对待？  
他好痛苦，他好愤恨，他好惭愧，但这一切都敌不过前后夹击带来的快感。  
“唔呜呜唔唔唔唔唔……！！”  
他只能以这样口齿不清的话语来回应士郎。  
“啊……这小骚货舔得我好舒服。”  
前方的男生摁住了他的头颅，加快了在他的喉咙里冲击的速度。他即将高潮，忍不住轻轻呻吟起来。  
“唔……我要射了！骚货，用你的嘴巴小穴好好接住！”  
白色的液体在他的话语刚落那一刻瞬间冲入了慎二的喉咙深处，直击他的食道，落入他的胃部。  
“唔唔唔唔……啊啊啊啊啊！！！”  
嘴巴终于脱离了男生肉棒的束缚，慎二总算可以叫喊出完整的句子。  
与此同时，白浊液有些从他的鼻孔喷射而出，呛得他忍不住咳嗽，但后方带来的快感依旧强烈。  
“不要……太强烈了！啊啊啊……”  
他的双腿大张仍在容纳着后方来自菊穴的冲击。  
“看来总算有时间可以集中精力应付我这边了啊！”  
后方的男生开始猛烈地律动，每一次的冲击都直击慎二直肠最为敏感的地方。  
“啊啊啊……好爽……呜……啊啊！给我！给我！“  
“你这个骚货母猪怎么能说出人话来呢？猪叫才适合你的吧！”  
后方的男生又狠狠地抽打了一下他的臀部。  
“呜……噗噗噗噗，母猪感谢主人的大鸡巴！大鸡巴爸爸干得我好爽！”  
慎二开始大叫，后方的男生轻笑。  
“对，别忘了你可是骚货母猪！”  
“是！！主人！！我间桐慎二是永远的骚货母猪！”  
“这骚货的嘴巴小穴可真骚，可别忘了舔老子的睾丸！“  
前方的男生又走了上来，他弯下身体来，让慎二去舔他的睾丸。  
“啊……我这边也快要射了……”  
后方的男生直接挺起腰杆，将白浊液射入了慎二直肠的深处。  
射完之后，他在慎二的大腿上用马克笔写下了以一个正字。  
“是啊！我们都要上的……”  
在慎二的腹部、大腿处都被男生们用黑色马克笔写上了“精液公厕”、“母猪便器”、“中出可”等各种各样的羞辱性文字，每当一个男生在他的体内射入了精液的时候，就会被画上一横。  
这样看来慎二的身上已经集了差不多十个正字。已经有五十个男生在他的体内射入了精液。  
那些白浊液体随着男生拔出了阴茎的同时流了出来，落在了地上。  
“唔唔……”  
慎二耐心地舔着前方的男生的睾丸，舌头包裹着最敏感的地方，使得他低吼出声。  
“慎二你真的很享受这样啊。”  
士郎忍不住大笑。  
他瞥向了慎二大腿上的正字，摇了摇头。  
“别忘了，还有五十个人之后，你才能跟我做。”  
“唔唔唔唔唔唔唔唔！！！”  
听到这无情的宛如宣判般的话语，慎二喉咙中发出了僵硬的声音。冲击实在过大，但他也只能默默承受。  
“接下来男生会怎么对待你，我也不知道。可能会拿旁边的拖把直接插入你的菊穴吧，也可能把飞机杯开到最大震动模式来对待你那可怜的小阴茎吧，谁知道呢？”  
士郎的话语听起来很轻巧，但内容却如毒蛇般恶毒。  
“唔唔唔！！！”  
“真是的，这只母猪真的不听话，对待我的睾丸这么粗暴！”  
前方的男生抽了慎二的脸庞一巴掌。  
“好了，我要来上这个菊穴了。对了，士郎，你刚才不是说要用飞机杯来对待他的阴茎吗？我刚好这里有一个……”  
又一个男生走了上来，手中拿着一个红色的飞机杯，直接套入了慎二的阴茎处。  
他直接把功率开到最大，才敢插入慎二的菊穴。  
“母猪，来，主人要给你奖赏了哦！”  
前方的男生的阴茎再度勃发起来，即将射精。  
“唔唔唔唔！！”  
白色的精液这次直接落到了慎二的脸上，使得他整张脸都被玷污。  
然后就是下一个男生上来，再下一个男生上来……  
足足有一百个男生上过了慎二之后才停止。  
他的胸部，腹部，脸部，菊穴全是白色的液体，马克笔的字迹似乎有些消退，于是有男生走上前来再补了几笔。  
菊穴里插着被人恶作剧插入的拖把，看起来既可怜又可爱。  
“看来，最后一个要上你的人是我，慎二。“  
士郎走上前来，先是吻了他的脸庞，然后是嘴唇。  
唇舌之间的交缠交换了唾液。  
士郎的阴茎永远是慎二最欢迎的存在，当他插入的那一刻，慎二忍不住发出了满意的声音。  
“啊……士郎的阴茎好棒啊……士郎士郎……我想要你永远与我在一起……”  
在经历了这么多的痛苦的对待之后，他总算可以与士郎长相厮守了吧。  
然而士郎的下一句则把他的“少男心”完全地粉碎成齑粉。  
“你只是，永远属于我的母猪而已，慎二。”


End file.
